1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micro coaxial cable assembly used in liquid crystal display (LCD) application, and particularly to such cable assembly having improved contacts.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,305,978 B1, 6,273,753 B1, 6,338,652 B1, D456,779 S, D456,780 S, D456,777 S, D457,138 S, and D444,130 S disclose low profiled micro coaxial cable connectors. This type connector is used to transmit signals between a mother board in a base of a notebook computer and an LCD panel of the notebook computer. In the old design, the micro coaxial cable connector assembly has the planar contacts and each contact comprises a mating portion and a soldering portion opposite to the mating portion. The soldering portion has a soldering surface and the mating portion has a mating surface, the soldering surface and the mating surface are coplanar. When soldering, a conductor of a micro coaxial cable is placed on the soldering surface of the solder portion and a solid solder is attached on the conductor. When the solid solder is heated, the solid solder is melted and the melted solder flows to the mating surface of the mating portion so that the mating surface of the contact is contaminated thereby influencing signal transmission. The present invention is an improvement of the contact of the connector assembly to resolve the contamination problem.